GameBoy Troubles
by Mr.SoujiSeta
Summary: What happens when you mix a Rotom with a GameBoy? Huehuehue... (I do not own Pokemon or its creatures).


A prankster little Rotom causes!trouble for his housemate in the most disastrous way possible. Feels: for all the work lost!

I did it... I did it... I've beaten the last Elite Four member on my Pokemon X. All I need to do is head to the Champion Room. Before I see Diantha, I heal my Pokemon and check there stats:

Salamance lv88 with Dragon Dance, Outrage, Earthquake and Stone Edge.

Gardevoir lv80 with Calm Mind, Moon Blast, Psychic and Shadow Sneak.

Rotom Wash lv82 with Hydro Pump, Thunderbolt, Willow Wisp and Substitute.

Mawile lv80 with Swords Dance, Iron Head, Earthquake and Fire Fang.

Froslass lv80 with Shadow Ball, Willow Wisp, Blizzard and Destiny Bond.

Lastly, my starter Greninja lv87 with Surf, Dark Pulse, Ice Beam and Grass Knot.

All of my pokes traded from various games. Working to get the 'perfect' Pokemon, I've breed hundreds, hatched thousands, did competitive test runs just for this moment. It's not like this game is hard or anything... but when you've spent hours hacking the game and increasing the AI's difficulty to max... well...

Taking a deep breath, I head into Diantha's room - CRASH!

...Sigh. I wonder what he did now? Setting my gameboy down (yeah, did I mention that I hacked my gameboy to play 3DS games? I'm just good like that). So anyway, leaving my room I head to the area where the noise came from.

When I reach his room, I open the door with the Secret Key. Inside the room I see various appliances: a fridge, a fan, an oven, a washing machine, a mow and a TV. In the middle of the room hovering over a broken digital clock is him - my Rotom.

Yep, I said Rotom! People consider him a legendary cause he's rare, I just see him as an annoyance! You know, when people have Pokemon in their homes its usually because they're trainer's pokes or pets. But this Rotom is a special case.

This room was fitted with appliances because my father is a Rotom collector. He's obsessed with Rotom and its forms. He has five of them, all with matching appliances. The difference between us is: my father is a trainer, I am not. He owns them, I don't own shit. They obey him, not one would even give me the time of day.

In this house there are SIX Rotoms. This one right here is a wild Rotom! For some reason, became here seeking shelter from a storm and hunkered down in the special room. Ever since than Luke won't leave. To save myself from confusion, I named him Luke.

With another sigh, I demanded to know why he broke the clock. Luke just shrugs his plasma arms and wonders around whistling. Great, now I have to clean up. Halfway through the job I hear another noise downstairs - CRASH!

You have got to be fucking shitting me...

Yup! I was right! On the living room floor, lays a broken expensive vase - my mother's vase! Urg, I'm seriously gonna be forced to be Luke's trainer if he's gonna keep acting up. Don't get me wrong, I'm cool with being a trainer its just... living with SIX annoying Rotoms makes you question getting another first Pokemon.

CRASH, BOOM, PLUNK! WTF Now! Running to the kitchen, Luke's toppled three big cooking pots. Look at him, look at him... he's laughing at my misery! He's literally rolling over and dying.

I shout for Luke to get the fuck back in the appliance room. He just dries his eyes and slowly wonders upstairs.

Tackling the pots, broken vase, leaving an extremely long apology note to my mother and discarding to broken clock, I retire to my room. What I see there doesn't leave me a very happy chappy.

There by my entryway I saw it, my gameboy floating in the air. A small purple gameboy with two plasma arms coming its sides.

Luke?... Luke, what are you doing?! I literally started panicking. Rotom had possessed my gameboy! Fused with it, Luke just smiled; staring at me with his eyes on the screen.

The screen zoned out of his face and showed the games beginning menu. My game... the game I worked so hard to modify, to bring all types of powerful Pokemon from the other gens were... were...

The game was on the beginning menu, with the arrow pressing new game.

Luke appeared to be having a ball because he was LAUGHING!

No...no...no, no, no, no, No! LUUKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -End.

The Luke this is based on his a PokeTuber - GameBoyLuke - check him out.

Rotom's are tricky. Rotom's with a gameboy are dangerous! Thank you for reading GameBoy Troubles, if you liked the story then favorite and review!


End file.
